Some styles of bags include a main compartment that is used to store several relatively smaller items or a few relatively larger items. These bags might also include other compartments or pockets either inside, or external to, the main compartment. A “duffel bag” is an example of this style of bag.
Items stored in a main compartment can sometimes be disorganized. For example, the items might shift during transport or might have been initially positioned within the main compartment in a disorganized manner. Disorganized storage can create challenges in various contexts, such as when the bag is used to provide items quickly and as needed. That is, specific items might be relatively difficult to locate within the main storage compartment in a time-sensitive scenario (e.g., “on-demand” or “on-site”), if the items are disorganized. Time-sensitive scenarios might include a variety of different uses and contexts. For example, an athlete might want to access or store her race-day equipment, apparel, and nutrients.